The Pains of Love
by MitternachtTHEmidnightSilence
Summary: "I'm not sure when it started but somehow I have fallen head over heels in love with the most moronic man I've ever met." Yaoi/Slash/Shonen-ai. Gai X Kakashi.


**A/N:** So I'm trying to takle a lot of weird naruto pairings. The first was Asuma X Kakashi and this one is Gai X Kakashi. Gee, why do I keep making Kakashi the Uke? Anyway, I was listening to Fly To The Sky and we were under a severe tornado warning so I couldn't leave the bottom floor of my house so I desided to write somthing. As you can probably tell it isn't BETA'ed (although if anyone is interested in beta'ing this and future weird coupling stories that I write then I would be thrilled!) It's basically a bunch of fluff. Hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own naruto nor do I claim to.

**WARNINGS:** Udult Language, Homosexual Content. Dont like, then please dont read? This is your only warning, okay?

(Note BETA'ED so please mention any mistakes you find)

**Please R&R ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pains of Love<br>**(Mitternacht)

I'm not sure when it started but somehow I have fallen utterly head over heels in love with the most moronic men I've ever met. I can still remember the first day I met him, as he ran to me and brashly declared himself my 'eternal rival'. I had stared at him in open mouthed disbelief back then; I mean, I was a genius and he was just a rookie. Somehow, however, with every meeting we have shared since then I have slowly started to fall for him.

I no longer stare at his hair in distaste; I now want to touch it. I want to feel the black silky threads slide through my fingers as we gaze into each others eyes. I no longer want to burn his whole wardrobe; I want to remove it from him inch by inch. I have a burning desire to touch his heated skin as he struggles above me. Even the sound of his voice no longer incites violence in my heart; instead it causes my stomach to drop, my breath to quicken, and my heart to shatter with the desire that burns within me but the inability to touch him, to taste him, or even be close to him in any capacity.

Maito Gai may have set out to be my rival those few years ago but what he accomplished was stealing my heart, and rubbing it in the dirt. Gai will never love me and the only way I can keep him interested is not showing him the attention that he deserves. I can only make sure he keeps coming back by acting indifferent, and defeating him time and time again. Obito may tease me all he wants about my "rival" but to me this man is one of the only bright sides of my life and I will do what it takes to keep him coming back to me.

Every appearance he makes brightens up my day and his idealistic innocence warms my heart. He always see's the good in everyone, and never lets life get him down. Many times I have secretly watched him train, marveling at the impossible goals he sets for himself, then again at the consequences if those goals are not met. He is a strong willed and hardworking individual and in that aspect he is my motivation, example, and hero.

I smiled bitterly up at the sky again for possibly the hundredth time that morning, as I lounged on the park bench that I chose to grace with my presence. Here I am, thinking of him again; he will never love me, but of course I have to torment myself by thinking of him. It's hard to not think of him when he is the only thing that adds flavor to my regular routine of missions, training, and more missions. I certainly wouldn't enjoy being around my team longer than I have to be, just to listen to Obito moan on and on about his 'love' for Rin, and Rin to stare at me in the stupid crush that she thought was love.

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the relief the light breeze brought to my heated skin after my last training session. I had actually drug myself to this bench after training alone all morning. It had been a hard workout, one that I didn't expect to be able to walk away after. I had better get food and water into my body soon or I may pass out.

"A-hah! I have found you now!"

Shit, as much as I love the man, that assertive voice is not what I need to be hearing at the moment. I opened my eyes tiredly to see the man of my desires standing before me, his green jumpsuit clinging to every muscle he owned and showing off the fruits of his labor.

'_His body looks so good...'_

I mentally slapped myself for the wayward thought as I tried my hardest to appear cool and indifferent to his presence. He was grinning, causing his tanned cheek to dimple and his eyes to sparkle with life and enthusiasm that amazed me, "My rival! I challenge you to a spar! If I loose I will run around Konaha fifty times on my hands!"

I observed him as he stood in front of me, all confidence and energy. I noticed with surprise that he had cut his hair so that it laid close to his head, that his jumpsuit seemed to be tighter on his muscles than usual, and that his eyes shone with resolve, as if he had come to a new and tough conclusion. He stood before me, his dark eyes glittering in the sunlight and observing me in his 'nice guy' pose as I considered his newest challenge putting out of my mind the mystery behind his new looks.

I am probably experiencing dehydration, and absolutely suffering the effects of exhaustion after such a hard workout for so long. I had barely managed to drag myself to this bench after all. I considered him, almost ready to deny him up front with one of my many 'cool and hip' responses but something in his body language stopped me. It was the way his whole body was tensed and nervous even if his face showed confidence. It belied the whole appearance of confidence he was attempting to project. This must be important for him for some reason that I can not fathom, it's best not to decline him outright, so for the first time ever I asked, "...And what do you get if you win?"

He stared at me for a moment, and the muscles in his face going slack for a split second was the only thing that showed his shock. I regarded him carefully as he lowered his pose, and hooded his eyes with his hair before calmly responding, "Nothing bad I promise you. Even you might enjoy it."

I kept my face blank, as my heart seemed to shrivel and die, and my breath painfully caught in my chest as I drew the first conclusion that came to mind. Does this mean if he wins he will leave me alone? I will no longer have him to look forward to for relief from my monotonous life? I will not receive any more of his blinding smiles, or be able to observe the way his athletic body moved with his every breath or every step he took? No more Gai to make my days happier with every second he stood in presence?

In a panic, I painfully jerked and was about to blurt out that I wouldn't accept his challenge with the first declining excuse that I could think of but his next words stopped me cold, "Even if you don't accept my challenge, after this right here I will officially give up."

I felt my face pale as I gaped at him in panic. Give up? He's going to give up on something? The Maito Gai that I fell in love with for his hard work and ever optimistic attitude was going to give up because of _me?_ I felt myself start to shake, and fought to control my voice as I struggled to stand and quietly responded, "I accept."

I could feel the exhaustion in my muscles and silently cursed myself for working so hard that morning. However, how was I supposed to know that Gai would pull this on me? I tried to control my legs, and stop them from buckling as I stood before Gai bracing myself for one painful beating. There is no way that I will win this spar at my current health level, especially not against Gai who specialized in taijutsu.

I watched through widened eyes as Gai ignored my obviously showing panic and took a deep breath with closed eyes before taking off his weights from his arms and legs and moving into his signature stance. Dear Kami, he's actually being serious about this one. With my panic and exhaustion induced state I was barely able to tell when he snapped his eyes open, resolve shining in their depths, before he disappeared from view.

What I did manage to notice, as I sluggishly looked around myself trying to sense his presence as my body felt like lead, was his fist connecting with my cheek as he somehow managed to appear behind me. The force from the blow sent me hurdling into a nearby tree, and I gasped in a breath as I hit it, the stinging pain in my shoulder telling me that it would be dislocated. I stood again, trying to find him again before he could hit me but it was no use in my current state. He was already on me, hitting me repeatedly and not letting up. I grunted in pain and felt tears stinging my eyes as inky blackness tried to claim me. So this was it. I was finally going to be defeated by him, and not even his sense of moral correctness would stop him from challenging or attacking me when I am obviously not well.

'_This never would have happened if I had only not trained so hard this morning or had declined him,'_ I thought as my body shut down and I passed out. The last thing I saw was Gai's agonized expression on his painfully handsome face, and the tears flooding down his usually overjoyed face.

(~_Gai X Kakashi~)_

I woke up to the smell of antiseptics and the feel of crisp sheets. All I could see was a sea of disorienting whiteness, and for a moment I panicked that he might have actually killed me before reason kicked in and I started to notice the medical equipment around me and the IV in my arm. The hospital. Gai had put me in the Hospital.

I bit my lip and groaned. He had won. He got what he wanted and now I would never see any more of his beautiful shining face. I groaned in despair; why did this happen to me? After my father committed the ultimate disgrace of suicide all I had done was train myself no matter how hard it had been. That had been my whole life and I had been labeled as a genius. Then after so long Gai had showed up out of nowhere and brought me a small amount of happiness with every encounter no matter how much anguish it caused me knowing he couldn't be mine.

I felt salty tears leaking out of my eyes no matter how hard I tried to stop them. Painful sobs jerked my body and my breath hitched in my chest. I raised my shaking hands to my eyes to cover up the shameful tears and curled my body in on myself.

Kami, I know that loosing your first love is supposed to be painful but to have it beat you into the ground, land you in the hospital, and then abandon you? How cruel can you get? Don't I deserve a little happiness in my life?

"Kakashi!"

I froze at the sound of that look. I snapped my head up, ignoring the whiplash that it gave me. I stared at the face that greeted me, feeling myself hyperventilate at the sight of his gorgeous visage standing amidst the the white of the hospital room. He looked tired, had dark bags under his eyes, and a stubble on his shapely chin. The sight of him made what I was loosing so much more painful, and I choked on an incomprehensible despair.

"Kakashi! I'm sorry, I know you hate to loose and I know you never would have if I hadn't attacked you," Gai hurriedly shouted as he rushed to my beside, clutching my shoulders and tucking my head to his chest, "but I needed to defeat you! I needed to do it, and get you to accept the challenge so that I could beat you and finally tell you how much I love you! I want you to accept me as your lover!"

I froze in his grasp, my breath not slowing, '_What kind of bullshit is this idiot spouting this time?'_

He started rocking me as I tried to calm my breathing, and moved himself so he was sitting on my bead and I was in his lap clutching his shirt in my shaking fists. I managed to gasp out, "...W-what do you mean?"

Gai lifted my head and I stared at his anguished face in wide eyed astonishment, "I promised myself when I first observed you in the academy then later in the Chunin exams that I would be strong for you. I fell in love with you from the moment that I first saw you, and wanted to make your life happy since you seemed so full of sorrow."

I watched him clench his jaw, silently observing as my thoughts and memories of him flew into overdrive, "You were always working so hard to be strong, and I decided that I would ask you out only if I could beat you. It's been so long and no matter how much training I get in you always seem one step ahead of me."

Listening to his story and getting my body back under control from my dishonorable meltdown, I nodded and mumbled, "I am always training myself."

Gai smiled tearfully, "That you are. I noticed that as well... I memorized your training schedule and decided that if I went all out on you after you were already worn out I might have a chance at winning. I was getting desperate; as you can see I cut my hair in a rash decision to start anew no matter what happened."

I smiled, and my hand of it's own violation reached up and felt the silky strands which was smoother and softer than anything I had ever imagined it could have been. Gai closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the treatment before moving on, "I did win... even if I did it in a devious way. However, we _are_ ninja's aren't we? Any way necessary is usually the way most of our lives are lived, and I was running out of time."

_'He looks so remorseful,'_ was my only thought as I observed the beauty of his face and let reason fly to the wind at the knowledge that he loved me as much as I secretly loved him. I ignored the rest of his regretful explanation of how sorry he was and how much I could hate him if I wanted. I closed my eyes, and heart pounding pulled his head down to mine reveling in the feel of his soft supple lips finally touching mine.

I thought my heart would explode out of my chest at the feel of his lips touching mine, then it did when after a few awkward moments he wrapped his arms around me and nipped at my lips, slowly and sensuously making love between the warmth of our mouths. He gripped me harder and started to stroke my back as I tried to think of a coherent thought. It was when I was slowly running out of breath, too shocked and amazed to try and breathe through my nose, that he pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine.

I gulped in the shared air between us before gasping out, "You foolish man... You never had to go that far to have me."

I shook a little and he gripped me tighter his eyes close, questioning, and most notably aroused, "Do not apologize any more, I understand that its tough for you to make reasonable decisions," he chuckled at my little joke as I stroked his hair, "For years I have loved you as well. I know you made a promise to yourself but next time you want to tell someone you love them how about you just ask them out for ramen instead?"

We both shared a joyful smile, as we embraced and I reveled in the feel of him wrapped around me. I can feel the shock later but for now I'm going to enjoy this moment. Forget about how it came about or how angry I should be that he beat me up just so he could say he loved me. I'm actually getting his love and it feels amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Mmhm, so this is it. I know it's a bunch of fluffy crap isn't it lol ;]  
>Please dont be too mean in your reviews. Fanfiction IS just for fun you know.<p> 


End file.
